Q, Love and Time Travel
by Gemini17
Summary: Q decides to have some fun and place three teenagers in the future, on the bridge of the enterprise!
1. Starships and sugar never mix

It was a clear sunny day in August while Danielle, Heather and James walked over to the Midnapore Lake. The sun was high in the sky, and there was not a cloud to be seen. The trio talked as they walked, mainly about the episode of Star Trek that they just watched.  
  
"But if the Inertial Dampers went offline, how could they still be alive? They'd be crushed against the back wall!" Danielle exclaimed.  
  
"They weren't going fast enough I guess" replied Heather, while she ran a brush through her hair.  
  
"It's the law of inertia" stated James, the real know it all Trekkie. 'Bodies that are at rest tend to want to stay at rest. Bodies that are in motion tend to want to stay in motion.'"  
  
"In English please." Danielle said.  
  
"If I'm not moving and the inertial dampers go offline, and we go to, say, warp one, then I'll be crushed against my seat. But if I'm already at warp one and the inertial dampers go offline, I'll be unaffected unless we stop, which would crush me against the view screen."  
  
"So it's like being in a moving car and stopping suddenly." Heather commented as the scanned her lake card at the front gate.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
*********  
  
Inside the Q continuum, the famous, mischievous Q himself decided to have some fun.  
  
"Let's see, what kind of trouble can I make today? The Klingons have gotten boring, and the Vulcans are never much fun. Hmmm, where is that ship I enjoy so much?"  
  
As he looked, the very ship he wanted to see caught his eye. The crew of The Enterprise was having quite an uneventful day; they'd caught sight of a few comets and irregularities in radiation levels, but other than that, quite boring.  
  
Now Q looked into the past. What he saw were three young teenagers, talking about-  
  
"Their Future? Oh, those Star Trek shows they have. Ingenious, actually, sending that Starfleet recruiter back in time. Let's see what I can do with these three."  
  
***  
  
Suddenly in a flash of blinding light, Heather, Danielle and James were transported onto the Enterprise Bridge. Q stopped time for a bit.  
  
"Let's see. some uniforms would be an order."  
  
Q snapped his fingers and Heather was dressed in a blue uniform with the rank of lieutenant commander, Danielle in gold uniform also as a lieutenant commander and James in a red uniform with the rank of captain.  
  
"Okay, they need to be placed somewhere odd."  
  
So He placed James on Diana Troi's lap, Danielle on Captain Picard's lap, and Heather on Wesley Crusher's lap.  
  
"Good. Good! Let's see how this plays out!" With that, Q snapped his fingers, disappeared and instantly re-started time.  
  
**** There was a flash of light, and on the bridge appeared three teenagers, each sitting on someone's lap.  
  
"Sweet, were on the bridge!" exclaimed James.  
  
"This must have been the work of Q. Did you see that light? It looked just like his!" Danielle stated. Then, she looked at Picard, pulled out the cleaning cloth to her glasses, and buffed his head to a high shine.  
  
"Hi, your cute." Heather said to Wesley.  
  
"Heather, don't start. The long distance relationship would never work out!"  
  
"Dani, I was only stating a fact. He's really cute."  
  
"Oh my god." groaned James.  
  
Everyone else on the bridge was so shocked that they just simply stared at the three, looking at each person as he or she spoke.  
  
Then: "Who are you?" Came Picard's voice from under Danielle. "What are you doing on my ship?"  
  
"Haven't you been listening?" asked Heather. "Q-"  
  
That's as far as she got when Wes stood up, dropping Heather onto the floor.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" she shouted.  
  
"Sorry." Wes replied. "You just got heavy"  
  
"Ha ha!" laughed James. "You were crushing Crusher!"  
  
Heather walked to him and whacked James over the head.  
  
"Brothers."  
  
"Ah, brotherly sisterly love." mocked Danielle as she stood up to look at the captain. "We don't know what happened really. We were just walking into the lake when there was a flash of light. Then we were here."  
  
"Sounds like Q alright." Piped up Riker. It was obvious he wasn't happy to be seeing that joker again.  
  
"What year is it?" asked James.  
  
"2367" Said Picard.  
  
"361 years in the future." gasped Danielle.  
  
"Well, it seems we're all in the midst of one large practical joke here." Said Riker. "Ensign Crusher, take a small security team and show these three to the guest quarters."  
  
"Yes sir" replied Wesley, and led the trio to the turbolift.  
  
"Are there any quarters close to yours?" asked Heather sweetly as the doors closed.  
  
"Beggars can't be choosers, Heather!" piped in Danielle.  
  
"So what are your names?" Asked Wes.  
  
"We have a right to remain silent, you know." Said Danielle. "And the right to an attorney."  
  
"That's the states, silly." Said Heather.  
  
"No, that's Canada, the States is you have a right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law, etc, etc."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'm guessing your humans then?" Said Wes.  
  
"Well, at the moment, were not so sure." Said Danielle, looking at the turbolift ceiling.  
  
"What happened to your names?" asked Wes.  
  
"They got lost, and jettisoned themselves out the airlock." Said Danielle.  
  
"So, what deck are we going to? Is it deck five or six?" Asked James.  
  
Wes looked at James oddly before saying "Six. How'd you know?"  
  
"I borrowed the tech manual of the enterprise from the library a couple of years back."  
  
Heather laughed. "A couple? Try a few million!" "Technically 365 years ago, accounting for the time change we've just experienced." Said Danielle, then added, "I hope I don't get jet leg."  
  
"Anyway, your names?" asked Wes, again.  
  
"I'm Heather." Said Heather.  
  
"I'm Captain James William Rathbun of the starship-"  
  
"Midnapore." Cut in Danielle. "I'm Nell."  
  
"Didn't she call you Dani before?" Asked Wes.  
  
"Yes, Danielle is my middle name." She said, glaring at Heather and James as if daring them to say otherwise.  
  
"Okay then." Said Heather. "So, ARE there any quarters near yours?"  
  
"Do not do anything you would regret on this high." Stated Danielle. "At least wait until you come down."  
  
"Your on drugs?!" Exclaimed Wes.  
  
"If you include sugar and a whole lot of colourful chemicals on ice involved in making a slurpee, then yes." Replied Danielle.  
  
"Dani, how irresponsible do you think I am?"  
  
"I will not answer that question in fear for my life." Said Danielle, dodging Heather's hand as she tried to hit her, accidentally hitting one of the security officers instead.  
  
"Nice play, Shakespeare."  
  
"Thank you." 


	2. Turbolifts, Wesley and pure scarcasm

Finally the turbolift came to a stop and the doors opened. The four of them stepped out, followed by the three security guards.  
  
"These are my quarters, since you were so desperate to know." Said Wes as he walked by a door. "And this," he said pointing to the one next to it "would be your quarters, Nell."  
  
"I would take this one, although I'm afraid I would not live through the night. Heather, you take this one." Said Danielle.  
  
"Yes!" said Heather under her breath as she stepped into her room.  
  
Heather listened to the rest of the group move away from the quarters, then went to the replacator.  
  
"Computer do you have aspirin? Or anything else that can take away a headache caused by voices?"  
  
"Medication is only available in sickbay." Said the computer.  
  
"Great, just great. Warm milk with nutmeg then. Maybe I'll get some sleep." She added as the cup appeared in front of her. "And a satin nightie. I need something to sleep in."  
  
"Please specify size."  
  
"Um, I'm a medium. Let's see. I'm Five foot six inches and I weigh about 130 pounds. Is that good?"  
  
"Please specify colour."  
  
"Lavender"  
  
A folded up nightie appeared in front of Heather, and she took it in one hand with the milk in another. She changed and got into bed, sipping the milk. When the milk was done she lay down, and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
Meanwhile Danielle was in the next room pacing about. There was no way she was going to sleep. Her mind was racing, thinking about her family. They were all dead in this timeframe, and they were probably worried sick right up until the day they died. There had been times that she had wished for something like this to happen, but now that it had it made her quite upset.  
  
"Well, I might as well try to find something to do." She said looking around. "Hmm. Wes never said anything about staying here."she said heading towards the door. "Computer turn the damn lights off" before exiting the door.  
  
She walked past the security officers, not halting to their calls.  
  
"Hey, you!" called one.  
  
She just kept walking. "I don't answer to anything but my name, and it is not 'hey, you'."  
  
"Okay then, what is your name?" they called, running after her.  
  
"Boy, for security officers, you're quite dense. I told you in the turbolift."  
  
Just then, she walked into a wall. Well, what she thought was a wall. Worf, the chief security officer had come to check on the 'guests', and Danielle had walked right into him, fallen down, and severely injured her tailbone.  
  
"Boo yah, that took talent! You know, you make a better wall than a door." She said looking up at Worf.  
  
Worf breathed in deeply, obviously annoyed. "Are you alright?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Well, my butt hurts, but I guess I'm fine." She said, standing up.  
  
"What were you doing outside your assigned quarters?"  
  
"Oh, I thought this was the way to the washroom."  
  
"You have facilities in your quarters."  
  
"Sarcasm is totally wasted on Klingons."  
  
"So what WERE you doing outside your quarters?"  
  
"No one said anything about me being confined to quarters."  
  
At that point, Picard came down the corridor, with an odd look on his face due to the noise.  
  
"Worf, what is our guest doing outside her quarters?"  
  
"Hello, shiny bald headed Mr. mean of this time! I'm standing right here! You don't need to talk about me like I don't exist."  
  
The captain opened his mouth, then shut it again in surprise.  
  
"While you are on this ship, you will show respect for the commanding officers." Stated Worf, annoyed.  
  
"And you should respect your elders! Stupid whipper snappers."  
  
"It's alright Worf, go back to your post. I can handle this."  
  
Worf grunted unhappily and left the corridor. Picard moved toward Danielle as if to comfort her.  
  
"Back off, get your own sandwich!" shouted Danielle.  
  
The captain paused, and looked at her weird. "You don't have a sandwich."  
  
Danielle sighed. "That's not the point. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go and figure out where everything is."  
  
"Let's just go and talk a bit, first." Picard said, stopping Danielle.  
  
"I'm not much of a conversationalist."  
  
"That's okay, I'll do most of the talking. So what exactly happened?" 


	3. Voices, Genes and Flying Tricorders

James was bouncing up and down on the bed in his quarters.  
  
"I'm in the future! I'm on the Enterprise! I just met the captain! AND RIKER!" He was shouting. Luckily all the rooms on the enterprise were soundproofed unless the communications channel was opened.  
  
At that point, the door to his room opened and Danielle walked right into the room, leaving Picard to stand there with his finger just hovering over the door panel.  
  
"Hey James."  
  
"Oh, uh, Hi Captain." He said, quickly getting off the bed.  
  
"Hello James. Nell and I came here to talk to you about the past events."  
  
"We tried to talk to Heather, but the door was locked and she told us to go away. It's probably space sickness."  
  
"That's funny, she only ever gets sick from motion if - well, never." Said James, looking a little worried.  
  
"She's probably just grumpy." Replied Danielle  
  
"I don't know." Said James. "I want to check on her."  
  
At that, James left the room followed by Danielle and a very bewildered Picard.  
  
Heather was laying on the bed with a cold compress on her head, and the light off. The door chime sounded and Heather flinched.  
  
"I thought I told you to go away!"  
  
"Heather, it's me." Came James' voice. "Are you alright?"  
  
"What do you think?" she shouted  
  
"Computer, unlock door authorization Picard alpha tango three."  
  
The doors opened and light poured into the room.  
  
"CLOSE THE DAMNED DOOR!" screamed Heather.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Asked Danielle. "Do you have a migraine or something?"  
  
"I'm hearing voices in my head and it's giving me a headache, so close the door!"  
  
"Heather, I don't care what time period you're in, hearing voices in your head is not a good thing."  
  
"We should get you to sickbay. Can you walk?" asked Picard.  
  
"Unless you want me to pass out, no." Heather said into her pillow.  
  
"Picard to Dr. Crusher."  
  
"Crusher here captain." Came a voice over the intercom. Heather groaned in pain and Danielle smacked Picard over the head.  
  
"Idiot." She hissed. "Have you ever HAD a migraine? The slightest sound or shred of light, and it feels like someone has taken a bat'lath to you head!"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Shouted Heather, then groaned in pain. "GET OUT OF HERE IF YOU NEED TO TALK!"  
  
That sent Danielle, James and Picard shuffling into the hallway.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Came Crusher's voice over the com system.  
  
"Sorry, Beverly." Said Picard. "There is a sick girl in the guest quarters, please stand by to have her beam into sickbay."  
  
"You may want to dim the lights a little." Commented Danielle. "And get everyone in there to ferme les grande bouches."  
  
"Aye sir. Crusher out."  
  
In sickbay, the lights were being dimmed and everyone was being shuffled into the next room, shutting off anything that may make noise. Heather beamed into the room, and immediately curled up whimpering in pain.  
  
"Shut off the lights!" Heather begged. "This migraine hurts!"  
  
"Migraine? Why do you have a migraine?" Crusher asked, puzzled.  
  
Suddenly Danielle's head popped into the door. "She's hearing voices in her head." She stated.  
  
"Alright then. Can you sit up?"  
  
"I guess. Can you turn off the lights though?"  
  
"Well I need to be able to SEE you, computer, dim the lights 5%"  
  
"That's better." Heather said, sitting up.  
  
Just then, Deanna, followed by Worf walked in, and promptly tripped over the nearest sick bed and fell on the floor.  
  
"OW!" Shouted Deanna. "Why is it so dark in here?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Shouted Heather. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"  
  
"She has officially lost it." Whispered Danielle to James.  
  
"I thought she already had lost it." Whispered James back.  
  
"Seriously, do what she says." Whispered Beverly to Worf and Deanna. "I'm reading odd brain activity, it's no wonder she has a migraine."  
  
"Well, Worf has been complaining about these guests and I thought I'd check up on them."  
  
"Hi wall!" Said Danielle to Worf.  
  
At that moment, Heather grabbed the nearest tricorder and hurled it at Danielle, who ducked.  
  
"Sorry." Whispered Danielle.  
  
"This is odd. This girl isn't fully human."  
  
"Well, we always knew that." Whispered Danielle.  
  
"There is something odd about her, I can feel it." Whispered Deanna.  
  
"Deanna, come here."  
  
Crusher scanned Deanna, and then Heather again.  
  
"Just as I thought. This girl is Betazoid."  
  
"Well that would explain the voices." Whimpered Heather.  
  
"But how come you never knew before? Haven't you lived with it all your life?"  
  
"I should hope not!"  
  
Beverly gave Heather a hypo spray, and her pain started to ease.  
  
"I should check out the rest of you."  
  
Beverly scanned James.  
  
"That's weird. You two, you're related?"  
  
"Last time I checked." Said Heather  
  
"Well this says he's part Vulcan." Beverly said.  
  
"My turn!" shouted Danielle "Do I get a lollipop afterward?"  
  
"No."  
  
Beverly scanned Danielle. Then with a puzzled look on her face, scanned herself, then Danielle again.  
  
"Well, the tricorder is fine, but according to this, she's dead."  
  
"So what you're saying is; I'm a zombie."  
  
"You're not giving off any life signs, no."  
  
"I always knew she was weird." Said Heather.  
  
"Well, that actually makes sense. After all, we're 361 years in the future." Stated Danielle  
  
"WHAT? They could be carrying diseases that we're not immune to, not to mention that we're violating the prime directive by having them here, why weren't they sent here in the first place Jean-Luc?!"  
  
"One letter for ya." Said James.  
  
"Q" piped in Danielle and Heather.  
  
"Dear lord." Breathed Beverly.  
  
"Yah, we were thinking just about the same thing." Said Heather 


	4. BubbleGum, Bobby Pins and The French Lan...

Walking down the corridors afterwards, Heather, James and Danielle started to get bored.  
  
"This is the song-" Started Heather  
  
"That never" continued Danielle  
  
"Ends!" They harmonized.  
  
"Oh no, everyone plug your ears!" warned James, and put his fingers in his ears. "It's highly contagious!"  
  
"YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!" The girls sang at the top of their lungs. "SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE"  
  
Geordi LaForge stuck his head out of the door of engineering "Would you please pipe down! We are trying to concentrate on fixing the containment field"  
  
Danielle looked at James. "I thought these doors were supposed to be soundproof." She said.  
  
"Only in the quarter areas, so that people can sleep when people are running to they're duty shifts."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Containment field is down?" Asked James returning his attention to Geordi.  
  
"It's weak, yes."  
  
"Why wasn't I notified?" Asked Picard.  
  
"You'd be surprised at the problems that go on down here. I just tell you the life threatening ones as to not waste your time." Stated Geordi matter-of-factly.  
  
"Let's see here." Said James, as he waltzed into Main Engineering.  
  
"WOO HOO! TOUR!" shouted Danielle and Heather, and ran into the room, knocking over an ensign.  
  
"Sir, can't you keep these little hellions under control?" Asked Geordi.  
  
"No." He replied gruffly just as Danielle replied-  
  
"Who are you calling little? I'm at least 300 years older than you!"  
  
"Oh, these are the Q prankettes?"  
  
"I'm not an ette!" Said Heather.  
  
"Dude." Said Danielle. "No wait, Dudette. No wait, you're not an ette so - dude?"  
  
"My name is Heather, thank you very much. Hey, what does this do?" She said as she pressed something on the control panel. An alarm sounded.  
  
"She just dropped the containment field past critical!" shouted Geordi. "We've got a containment leak! I can't stop it! Everyone out, prepare for saucer separation!"  
  
Containment fluid began to leak out in its odious white gas and everyone but Danielle and Heather began to run away.  
  
"Hmmm. That doesn't look like it's supposed to happen." Said Dani, and walked up to the warp core, pulling out the hubba-bubba she'd been chewing.  
  
" I wonder." she said, looking at the gum in her hand. With that she placed it on the containment leak.  
  
"Heather! Gotta bobby-pin?" shouted Dani over the noise.  
  
"Yea, here!" Heather walked over to Dani, pulling a pin out of her hair.  
  
Danielle stuffed the gum into the leak with the bobby pin, and suddenly all the alarms shut off.  
  
Picard turned around while everyone halted. "Geordi, I thought you said there was no way to stop it!"  
  
"I did." Replied Geordi bewildered.  
  
"Okay people!" shouted Heather, getting up on the nearest control panel. "The situation is under control! Go back to doing - whatever it is you do for a living."  
  
"Dieing?" asked James, and Danielle slapped him over the head.  
  
"Uh, how do I get down from here?" asked Heather. "Umm, here."  
  
With that she fell over, hitting many icons on the panel and making the computer activate another alarm.  
  
"Now what did I do?"  
  
Geordi read the panel. "Sir?"  
  
"What now?" Asked Picard.  
  
"She just transferred all command to the guest quarters. It's fixable; it'll just take some time."  
  
"Riker to Picard."  
  
"Go ahead number one."  
  
"We just lost lights and gravity up here. Should I call a red alert?"  
  
"No, just don't bump your head on anything, and be prepared to drop!" shouted James. Picard glared at the three.  
  
"Have I lost total control of my ship now?" exclaimed Picard.  
  
"Oui, mon belle!" Stated Danielle.  
  
Picard looked sharply at Danielle. "Nell, vous êtes restreints aux quarts." he said falling back into his native tounge.  
  
"Pourquoi?"  
  
"Parce que vous sapez mon autorité"  
  
"Comme?"  
  
"C'est assez! Faites comme je dis ou je vous jetterai dans la prison."  
  
"Mais oui, vous vieil homme maussade, chauve."  
  
"MAINTENANT!"  
  
With that Danielle stomped on his foot and stormed out of Main Engineering towards her quarters, hearing Picard cursing in French behind her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Authors' Note.  
  
The above conversation in French goes as follows;  
  
"Yes, my beautiful!"  
  
"Nell, you are restricted to the quarters."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you undermine my authority"  
  
"When?"  
  
"That's enough! Do as I say or I will throw you in the brig."  
  
"Of course, you grumpy, bald old man."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Gotta love Epals! Thanks to our two reviewers, we love ya! 


	5. Past lifes, Holodecks, and mind reading

"You never notice just how ugly the quarters on this starship are until you spend an entire week in one!" exclaimed Danielle as she sat down with Heather and James in ten-forward.  
  
"I never did catch how that came about- what did you say to him?" asked James.  
  
"Well, first I called him my beautiful."  
  
Heather and James snickered.  
  
"Then he told me I was undermining his authority and I challenged him then I called him a grumpy, bald old man. You can say things sort of fell out from there."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have the guts to say all that to the CAPTAIN OF THE SHIP!" said James. "He could kick us off you know."  
  
"Actually, he already threatened to throw me in the brig. But I think being a random blob in space would be much more fun." Danielle started to stare off into space, literally.  
  
"What's wrong Dani?" asked Heather  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on, I may not be able to read you, but I've been your friend long enough to know when something is wrong!"  
  
"It's such a pity." said Danielle, more to herself than anyone. "When I was little I used to think that the stars were angels looking down on us. Now we're in the stars, and it seems that my angel has died with time."  
  
"I don't think angels die, yours just needs to find you again." Came a soft voice from behind them. The three turned around to find Guinan standing behind them, tray of drinks in hand. "Hot peppermint tea anyone? Or maybe someone wants a chocolate milk, or a Pepsi?"  
  
"Wow, it's like you can read our minds." Gasped Heather.  
  
"And I thought you knew Star Trek. I'm disappointed in you." Said James. Heather hit him upside the head.  
  
"Star Trek?" asked Guinan, setting the drinks down.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Danielle stared into her peppermint tea, sighed, pushed it away and walked out of ten-forward. "There's something odd about that girl." trailed off Guinan as her eyes followed Danielle out of the room.  
  
Heather touched the panel outside of Danielle's room. After a little bit, Heather touched it again, just to make sure the chime had actually worked.  
  
"Computer, locate Nell."  
  
"Nell is in her quarters."  
  
"Computer, open door authorization um.. Picard alpha tango three."  
  
The doors opened and Heather stepped into a completely dark room, trying to look around.  
  
"Danielle, are you here?" she called out to the room. There was no answer.  
  
"Computer, lights."  
  
The lights flicked on, revealing an unmade bed, clothes all over the place and unwashed cups and dishes on the table. This worried Heather because Danielle was a neat freak. She looked around and upon close inspection, found Danielle's com badge sitting upside down on the floor in the far corner, slightly dented.  
  
"Heather to James."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Have you seen Danielle? She's not in her room and she threw her com badge across the room in here."  
  
"No. I think we should notify the captain."  
  
"Sounds good, I'll do it. Heather out. Heather to the Bridge."  
  
"Picard here."  
  
"Nell is missing, and she's removed her com badge so the computer can't locate her."  
  
"I'll send a security te4am to find her. Thank you for notifying me. Picard- ."  
  
"Wait! I think there's something seriously wrong with her! Let me try to find her first, I think I have an idea as to where she'd be."  
  
"Alright." Replied Picard hesitantly. "But I want you to come and see me when you find her."  
  
"Sounds good. Heather out."  
  
With that, she exited Danielle's room and headed to the turbolift.  
  
"Holodeck one." She told the computer, and the turbolift jolted to a start.  
  
Danielle sat in her house, playing with her cat Percy and her dog Sadie.  
  
"Danielle! Supper!" came a voice from upstairs.  
  
"Coming mom!" Replied Danielle, starting to get up.  
  
"Just then the Holodeck doors opened and Heather walked into the room via the fireplace.  
  
"You know you can be charged for taking off your com badge?" started Heather, glaring at Danielle.  
  
"Who cares, I'm dead already."  
  
"Heather! How'd you get here? Would you like to join us for supper?" Danielle's mom replica had come down the stairs.  
  
"Computer, save and end program, Danielle one." Said Heather.  
  
"Everyone's looking for me huh?"  
  
"I stopped the security teams from charging in here, how'd you know?"  
  
"I've been your friend for twelve years, I can tell."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I guess I'm confined to quarters."  
  
"I dunno, Picard wants to talk to us."  
  
"Alright, fine. I'm coming."  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Demanded Picard, as the two girls sat in front of him. "Nell, taking that com badge off is an offence, and it puts you at risk, especially when our computers cannot detect your life signs!"  
  
"Alright, alright I get it. I won't do it again, blah blah blah." Said Danielle, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to ignore your insult to get by on this. Heather, you said that you thought something was wrong with Nell, what is it?"  
  
Danielle looked sharply at Heather, and she winced as if Danielle had just stabbed her.  
  
"Well she's acting a lot more upset than usual, maybe even depressed." mumbled Heather.  
  
"Thank you Heather. You're dismissed. Nell, stay here."  
  
Heather got up and left the room, avoiding Danielle's eyes. As she entered the bridge, she saw James and Wesley standing there, waiting for her.  
  
"What's up with-" James stopped himself and looked at Wes. "Nell?" he finished.  
  
"The captain wants to talk to her, and I think she's really pissed at me." Heather said, leading the guys into the turbolift. "Deck six." She said as the doors closed.  
  
"Well it looks like you two are real good friends, I'm sure she won't be mad at you for long" said Wes.  
  
"I don't know she's really mad about this one."  
  
The doors opened and the three walked out into the hallway.  
  
"I'm going to go to read a book. Oh and Wes? Yes." Said Heather as she walked into her room.  
  
"Yes? Yes what?" asked James.  
  
"I was wondering if - she could tell what I was thinking."  
  
"Oh." James gave Wes a quizzical look, and entered his quarters. "Liar." He thought, and smiled to himself. 


	6. Danie's delimma and Heather's powers

Danielle sat in front of Picard, her eyes glazed over as he ranted and raved about her behavior.  
  
"Nell.Nell. Are you listening to me?" he shouted turning purple  
  
"What.Purple isn't your colour" she stated, glancing at the captain. Who went an even darker shade.  
  
"Nell, what is going on? Your behavior has been unacceptable since your sentence was over. Beside the fact that you did not come up when I searched the past."  
  
Nell was silent staring out past Picard into the depths of space.  
  
"What does it matter my life is nothing but an empty shell bare of everything I ever held near, wrenched from my grasp by a cruel prank." She was practically sobbing by now and Picard was completely helpless not sure what to do.  
  
"Nell I-"  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up! It's your fault anyway!"  
  
"How is it ever my fault?"  
  
"Isn't everything that happens on this ship your fault?"  
  
Picard opened his mouth, and then shut it again, not sure what to say.  
  
"Screw this." Danielle said, stood up knocking the chair over, and stormed out through the door.  
  
Picard blinked in surprise, then tapped his com badge.  
  
"Picard to Troi, I have an assignment for you."  
  
Wes paced back and forth in his quarters, then sat down on his bed.  
  
'That was embarrassing.' He thought. 'I knew she was part betazoid, but I didn't think she was that strong with her powers yet.'  
  
'Yea, it's amazing, isn't it?' A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"What the-" He started.  
  
'Heather?' He thought.  
  
'Yup, it's me!'  
  
'Does this mean no secrets?'  
  
'To an extent. I won't always pry, this is just the best way to get a guy's attention.'  
  
'Well then would you uh- maybe-' even Wes's thoughts were getting jumbled now.  
  
'Yes, tomorrow holodeck one 1900 hours.'  
  
Suddenly, Danielle stormed through Wes's wall, into the room, and walked through the next wall into Heather's room, then through the next wall into her room.  
  
Wes and Heather stood with they're mouths hanging open.  
  
'Did Nell just walk through your wall?'  
  
'Uh, ya.'  
  
'Good, I thought I was hallucinating.'  
  
'You know what?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I can't read her.'  
  
Danielle's head popped through Heather's wall.  
  
"Did my com badge drop in your room or Wes's?"  
  
"Uh," Heather paused for a minute. "Wes says it's in his room. He's bringing it to you."  
  
Danielle gave Heather an odd look before disappearing back through the wall. The door chime sounded, and Danielle walked to the door. There stood Wes, com badge in hand. Danielle snatched it out before he could say anything to her, and walked away.  
  
'Well not that was just rude.' Thought Wes.  
  
'Something's up with her, but she's mad at me.' Heather's voice was still in his head.  
  
'This is stupid, I'm coming in there.' Wes thought as he walked to Heather's door, and it opened. 


	7. Holodeck dates and sudden parenting

"I thought you had a duty shift or something." Heather said, smiling at him.  
  
"And I thought you were going to read a book." He said, smiling back at her.  
  
"Well, if neither of us are doing anything, why wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"Alright. Say, five minutes?"  
  
"Great! Meet you out here then."  
  
Heather dashed into her room and went to her closet.  
  
"Damn, I forgot to replicate some real clothes." She walked to the other end of the room. "Tight fit, boot cut black jeans, and a lavender angle cut neck shirt with ¾ sleeves that flow out half a foot from there."  
  
"Please specify size."  
  
"Oh come on! Scan me!"  
  
The computer beeped a bit, and then finally dispensed the clothes.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Heather jumped into the good clothes and ran her brush through her hair, which instantly went frizzy.  
  
"Damn. I need my leave in conditioner."  
  
After fighting with the computer for a couple of minutes, she finally explained the concept of the leave in conditioner, and her hair was back to it's normal shiny self. She had figured out how to get make up out of the stupid machine and some tiny silver jewelry as well. Just as she was fastening the clasp of her bracelet, Heather's door chime sounded.  
  
There stood Wesley, out of uniform in a casual but really nice outfit, holding something in his hands.  
  
"Here." He said, handing it to Heather.  
  
She gasped as she opened the box. Inside was a choker, not just any choker but the exact same one that she had worn to her graduation. Four rows of tiny Austrian crystals all the way across made for a very classy and timeless look.  
  
"How'd you get this?" she whispered in awe that someone could be so thoughtful to do that for her.  
  
"I did some digging, and I found an old article about you and your friends' disappearances. They had a picture of you at your graduation, and I re- created the necklace."  
  
Heather practically pounced on Wes, throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"You are the most considerate and sweet guy I have ever met!" she said to him.  
  
"You want me to help you put it on?"  
  
"Sure, here." She backed up and handed him the necklace.  
  
Wes clasped the two ends around Heather's neck, and then held his arm out to her.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Of course!" Heather replied taking his arm in delight.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Now this, this is fun!" exclaimed Heather over the music.  
  
Wes and Heather had decided to recreate her graduation dance - without all the people for more privacy. Wes stood in front of Heather, one arm wrapped around her waist as she fell into him.  
  
"But you could use a few jiving lessons!" she added.  
  
"What can I say, there isn't much time for jiving when you have duty shifts on the enterprise!" he said back.  
  
"You wanna stop?"  
  
"Sure, I've got an idea." Wes let go of Heather, who had to regain her balance, and called for the arch. He started pushing icons on the panel, and when Heather went to see, he stopped her. "It's a surprise."  
  
Suddenly, the gym floor beneath them turned to grass, and a warm breeze swished past them carrying the smell of lilacs. The music died down and above them were the brightest stars ever seen.  
  
"Florida." Heather said as she breathed in the warm humid air.  
  
"Actually, British Columbia. We're on a cliff in Victoria in the late 20th century."  
  
"Oh my god, you're awesome!"  
  
"I try."  
  
"So do you want to learn or what? We can still have music up here."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Computer, arch!" Heather said triumphantly. She grinned and walked over to the arch. Two seconds later there was a cherry-red Sunfire convertible sitting two feet from Wes.  
  
"That's how!" Heather said as she leaned over, and flipped on the radio. Slow jazz began to play softly. "Now take my hand - here. Put the other on my hip, I hang onto your shoulder like this. And it's left, right, rock step."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I wonder what Heather's up to." Danielle said. "Computer, locate Heather."  
  
"Heather is in holodeck two."  
  
"Interesting." That's sparked a realization in her mind. "Computer, locate Wesley Crusher."  
  
"Ensign Crusher is in holodeck two."  
  
With that, Danielle stood up and practically flew to the holodeck.  
  
'Screw the door.' She thought, and walked through the wall, to find a red convertible, jazz music, humid air and Wesley and Heather - stuck in lip- lock.  
  
"Ah-hem." Danielle coughed loudly, and the two looked up in surprise as she sat down in the car, crossing her arms stubbornly. "I am now a chaperone."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"No."  
  
"You have to go away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For one, I'm on a date here. For another, Picard will kill you if you don't find your com badge."  
  
Danielle looked down to see that indeed, the com badge had fallen off again.  
  
"Dammit! You guys have to help me look for it considering I just saved you from getting in trouble for sleeping in tomorrow."  
  
"Fine, if it will make you go away." Wes said, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Good. Computer, end program!" Danielle shouted and walked out the door. "Come on!"  
  
"Sorry." Heather said to Wes. "I wish I could control her, but I can't."  
  
"That's okay. We've got a date for tomorrow anyway, right?"  
  
"Right." Heather smiled at him. And for once, she was feeling happier than she had in a long time. 


	8. Dani's secret and burning clothing

"Q!" shouted Q's brother. "Q get your butt over here!"  
  
"What's all the fuss about?" Q asked smugly.  
  
"You know very well what the fuss is about!"  
  
"Not that little prank I'm pulling! Q, you've got to learn to loosen up a bit!"  
  
Q's brother looked like he was about to pop.  
  
"You know that blonde that you transferred into the future? The one the humans can't take readings on? THEY CAN'T TAKE HER READINGS BECAUSE SHE'S HALF Q! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER AND YOUR NEICE! When you exposed her to YOUR q powers, it awakened HER dormant powers and if the Q council finds out they'll kill her because she's a halfling who has too much power for her to understand or control!"  
  
"Oh." Said Q, humbling. "Oops."  
  
"I thought you weren't allowed in here anymore." Said Geordi, glaring at Heather, who had just walked into main engineering.  
  
"I won't touch anything, I promise!" Said Heather, holding her hands up by her shoulders. "I'm just here to see Nell!"  
  
"Fine, but I'm assigning a security guard to you. J'holl! I need you to watch her!"  
  
A young Vulcan followed Heather over to Danielle as Heather gave in a quizzical look. J'holl watched as Heather whispered something to Danielle, and then turned to him.  
  
"Nice face lift." She said with her hands on her hips.  
  
J'holl raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I have not undergone any cosmetic surgery." He stated simply.  
  
"Then how do you explain looking like a Vulcan when you're a Romulan?" Heather shot back.  
  
"You are making a pre-mature assumption. I assure you, I am a Vulcan."  
  
"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Mumbled Danielle under her breath.  
  
Suddenly, J'holl's pants began to smoke, then burn. He jumped, then screamed a Romulan curse, dropping to the floor and rolling.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to blame that on coincidence." Said Dani, laughing at the visibly angry 'Vulcan'.  
  
"Hey Geordi! I found a spy!" shouted Heather across engineering.  
  
"J'holl is not a spy, he is a valued member of the crew!" Geordi shouted, striding across the room.  
  
"Did you forget? I'm a betazoid!"  
  
"So is Deanna, and she never suspected anything!"  
  
"He was never near her. J'holl here has been avoiding our dear, dear councilor. Haven't you?" Said Heather in a mock baby voice, patting J'holl on the cheek, who growled and tried to bite her.  
  
"Gotta go!" yelled Danielle and Heather at the same time, leaving Geordi behind to deal with J'holl.  
  
"Woah, how'd you do that?!" exclaimed Heather once inside her quarters.  
  
"Wish I knew." Said Danielle, looking around the room. "Are you just physically unable to keep a room clean for more than a week?"  
  
"This IS clean. Which brings me to the real reason I even came into engineering at all. Help me find something to wear tonight. I've been replicating clothes from The Gap and Sears catalogue archives all morning and I can't decide what to wear."  
  
"Well that explains the mess. Where are you going tonight?"  
  
"Holodeck. With Wes. Duh."  
  
"I know THAT. Where though?"  
  
"I dunno, it's a surprise. He told me to wear comfortable clothes though, so dresses are bye-bye."  
  
Dani cocked her head to the side. "What about leather?" A pair of socks whizzed by her head as she ducked. "I'll take that as a no.  
  
Heather glared at her for a minute before she said, "We need the gang's opinion."  
  
Her comment was met by a nod from Danielle.  
  
"I know, I wish they were here." 


	9. Chaos on the Bridge and Fashion Tips

Wes sat absent-mindedly piloting the ship, his thoughts on other, more interesting things.  
  
"Ensign Crusher, do my eyes deceive me or are you trying to play the piano on the helm?" Picard asked, getting no response. "Ensign Crusher! Wesley!"  
  
"Wes? Are you alright?" asked Riker, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes, never better!" Replied Wes.  
  
Riker rolled his eyes and turned to the captain.  
  
"Sir, I think we should relieve this love-struck officer from duty before he kills us by flying us into a star."  
  
Wes looked up and blushed a little.  
  
Suddenly with a flash of blinding light, (Superman appeared! LOL, just joking guys!) the bridge was littered with seventeen girls, disoriented and all chattering in surprise at the same time.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Hey, I was just at the best part of my book!"  
  
"Nooo! Ethan's gone!"  
  
"Is this the enterprise?"  
  
"Damnit! I was in the middle of putting on makeup! I have a dance recital in an hour!"  
  
"Hey, I have a date in two minuets!"  
  
"Shiny head!"  
  
"The original is WAY better."  
  
"Can I fly the ship?  
  
"Ouch. Well I thought I was dreaming but."  
  
"Someone get me down from here!"  
  
"Thunderbirds is a WAY better show."  
  
"Mr. Picard! I'm a great fan of yours!"  
  
"Hey babe, wanna help me down from here?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
  
"There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow."  
  
The bridge was in complete and udder chaos.  
  
"SCILENCE!" shouted Worf, knocking the screaming girl (Named Chelsea) off the board in front of him.  
  
"Mr. Worf, be polite! Picard to Heather and Nell! Report to the bridge immediately!" Shouted Picard.  
  
"Pourquoi?" Came Danielle's voice.  
  
"This is no time Nell! Just get up here!"  
  
"Can we use the transporter?" Asked Heather.  
  
"Fine! Worf! Lock onto the girls and get them up here!"  
  
"I think I'd rather wa-" Danielle was cut off by the transporter while in mid-step. "-lk! Sorry Katie!" she said as she tripped over the blonde girl who was singing about Klingons on the starboard bow.  
  
"Dani! Heather! We thought you died or something!" shouted the girl who'd guessed they were on the enterprise, her medium length hair flying as she ran across the room to trap them in a rib-cracking hug.  
  
"Missed - you - too - Tina." Gasped Heather, then pulled away as the grip loosened.  
  
"So you DO know these people." Stated Worf.  
  
Heather and Dani looked at each other and smiled. "Unfortunately." They said in unison, and began to laugh.  
  
Heather looked over Tina's shoulder to see a tall, strong and dark haired girl, sitting on the helm, flirting with Wesley as she asked him to help her down.  
  
"KATIE! Get away from my boyfriend!" shouted Heather, sprinting across the room and pushing the girl off the console.  
  
"Woah, sorry babe! Didn't know he was YOUR guy!" Katie replied, shoving Heather back.  
  
"Cat fight!" shouted Danie as all the girls burst into high pitched giggles.  
  
After much confusion about where everyone was, getting all the girls crammed into the turbolift and assigning them all quarters and com badges, the group was assembled in Heather's quarters, a little more organized this time.  
  
The four Sarah's (Sarah J and D who'd had no idea where they were and just shouted random questions, Sarah P who'd shouted about Ethan being gone, and Sarah B who'd asked to fly the ship) were all sitting around the table in the corner, eating ice cream. Lisa, (who'd complained about being cut off from her book) Tina, (who'd crushed Danie and Heather in a hug) Natalie (who'd had the dance recital) and Chelsea (Who'd landed in front of Worf and freaked out) were sitting on the bed, talking loudly and looking though Heather's clothes. Jessie, (Who'd complained about having a date in two minuets) Gwen, (Who'd pinched herself to see if she'd wake up) and Katie B. (Who'd been flirting with Wes) were at the mirror, looking through Heather's make up and Hair products. Vanessa, (who'd called Picard 'shiny head') Kayleigh, (who'd stated that the ORIGINAL Star Trek was better) Laura, (who'd needed to be helped down from the tactical console because she was too shocked too remember how to walk) and Katie O. (who Dani had tripped over after transport) were talking very fast in a corner of the room, sitting on the floor. While Sam (who'd stated that THUNDERBIRDS was better) and Lauren (who'd told Picard she was his biggest fan) discussed the recent happenings and clarified why they were all suddenly thrust into the future, thousands of light-years away from earth.  
  
"So we have all been torn from our homes because you wanted our opinion on an OUTFIT?" exclaimed Lauren.  
  
"That's what we're guessing, but we're not sure exactly HOW you got here." Replied Dani then took a sip of her drink.  
  
"Well I still say that Thunderbirds is better than Star Trek." Said Sam, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hello! Wake up! This is not a show where the characters are puppets and you can see the strings!" Said Heather.  
  
"Yah, yah."  
  
"Heather! Get over here! We need to know what it is that you're DOING tonight so that we can pick out the outfit for you and get your opinion!" Called Chelsea from the bed.  
  
"Well, he told me to wear comfortable clothing, where he's taking me is a surprise."  
  
"Oh, Heather's in love!" Teased Tina and Heather blushed.  
  
"Have you kissed him yet?" asked Lisa happily.  
  
"Yes." Replied Heather, smiling wide but blushing more all the same.  
  
"Awww!" The chorus filled the room, and everyone stopped talking to each other and focused they're attention on Heather.  
  
"We're gonna dress you and everything, okay hun?" Asked Katie.  
  
"Sure! Make me feel pampered!" said Heather, sprawling out on the bed and closing her eyes. "I meet him and seventeen hundred hours in the mess hall."  
  
"Uh. could you lay off the military times please?" asked Laura.  
  
"Five O'clock." Said Danielle simply. "It's three now, so we'd better get started."  
  
The door chime sounded in Wes's quarters.  
  
"Yeah, come in!" he said distractedly, and James walked in.  
  
"I hear you're taking my sister to the holodeck at five." Said James, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Well it's kinda hard not to know when there's seventeen girls roaming the corridors!"  
  
"Yah. You think I should replicate some clothing from your time or should I just wear my regular leisure clothes?"  
  
"Where are you taking her?"  
  
"That old amusement park that's supposed to be fun. I think it's called Seven Flags or something."  
  
"Six Flags, actually. And no, you don't want to wear those ugly one-piece leisure clothes. here, I'll lend you some of my stuff."  
  
James left the room returning a few minutes later carrying a stack of jeans, white T-shirts and brightly coloured button up shirts, with hair gel and chains on top.  
  
"What are THOSE?" Wes asked, eyeballing the stack of clothes.  
  
"Real clothing. Now, try this, this, this, and put this around your neck."  
  
Wes took the black jeans, a white T-shirt, a baggy green button down over shirt and the gray chain James tossed at him. He emerged with the over shirt buttoned up and tucked into the jeans, which were pulled up really high.  
  
"These pants don't fit right. They're too big in the torso and they drag on the ground."  
  
James sighed. "The shirts are supposed to be pulled out and the green one is supposed to be undone so that you can see the white one underneath. The pants are supposed to be low on your waist and they're supposed to drag a little."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
James sighed and rolled his eyes. "You have a lot to learn. Green isn't your colour though. Try this one."  
  
Heather looked at herself in the mirror, her friends had done a real great job. She was wearing a black tank top with black cut off shorts and Nike half runners. Her hair was down and had been brought under control so that the half waves, half curls in her hair were silky smooth and the waves framed her face. Her eyes had been done very lightly, her black lashes framed the pinkish colour, and her cheeks were dusted a very light pink. Her lips were simply shiny with clear gloss, and Heather loved it.  
  
"You guys RULE!" Heather said, jumping up to hug all eighteen of them.  
  
"Yes, well, you have five minutes, so you'd better get over there." Said Jessie.  
  
"Nah, his quarters are right next to mine, five minutes is too early."  
  
"Okay, then you can come over here," said Chelsea, leading heather over to the bed. "and spill about EVERYTHING." 


	10. Explinations and Playing with fire intro

"And that's why we're all sitting here right now." Danie concluded her story.  
  
Suddenly the girls all disappeared.  
  
"What?!" Heather shouted.  
  
A flash of light, and Q appeared in front of the two startled girls.  
  
"Q" shouted the two in unison as the red alert alarm sounded around them.  
  
"Yes, it's me my Niece" he said with a sigh "How is it that you are the most powerful Q of all time and yet you're half human?"  
  
"NIECE? Q? MOST POWERFUL? WHY DIDN'T I GET THE MEMO?" Danie shouted.  
  
"This is Lt. Riker. BATTLE STATIONS!" Riker's voice came through the COM.  
  
Suddenly the ship jolted, and Danie went through the wall.  
  
"We've got to go Danie!" Heather said, running out the door.  
  
"Where's our battle stations?" Danie asked, walking back into the room.  
  
"I'm guessing the bridge because we can help with stuff." Heather replied.  
  
"I'M guessing our quarters." Danie called, running after her, and slamming her nose into Heather's head, who'd run right into Wesley.  
  
Wes looked at Heather.  
  
"You guys need to stay in your quarters." He said. "Captain's orders. ESPECIALLY you." He said as he turned to Danie.  
  
"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." Danie replied, putting her hands in the air. Then she looked at Wes, who was still dressed for his date with Heather. "Finally! Someone with fashion sense!" and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"LAY OFF MY GUY BITCH!" Heather screamed playfully.  
  
Danie looked horrified and covered Wes's ears. "Oh his poor virgin ears!"  
  
"Huh?" Wes asked, pulling Danie's hands off his head.  
  
The ship jolted again, and Danie fell through a wall.  
  
"Look, we don't have time for this." Wes said to Heather as Danie walked back through the wall, rubbing her tailbone.  
  
"I've GOT to stop doing that." Danie mumbled.  
  
"I'm coming with you, I don't care what the captain's orders are." Heather said, wrapping her arms around his neck, and planting a kiss on his lips. "You mean too much to me."  
  
Danie stuck her finger down her throat and pretended to throw up. James, who had just walked through Wes's door, turned on his heel and walked right back into the room, mumbling about gross PDA's on the way back in. [A/N: Most should know this but PDA means Public Displays of Affection. Just didn't want to leave anyone behind there!]  
  
"Shut up Danie." Heather said. "So I'm coming, okay?" she asked Wes.  
  
Wes smiled and blushed a little. "Okay."  
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
Heather walked forward, dragging Wes behind her by the hand towards the turbolift at the end to the corridor.  
  
Danielle stood staring after her two friends then turned to her uncle. "Now what do we do?" she asked looking at Q with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He grinned wickedly "Now my dear, we have some fun with 'Mon Capitan'!" 


	11. Popculture Takeover and turbolift lovin

Danie thought that when Q said "have some fun with _mon capitain_", that he had meant actually have fun. However, that Q had had in mind ended up being more of a lesson in destructive Q behaviour. Something she thought she'd already had down pat.

"So are the Q's gonna kill me?" Danie asked, interrupting Q's train of thought about how humans are slightly dim-witted but make excellent toys.

"What would make you think that my dear child?" Q replied.

"Just an episode I saw."

"Oh. That. Well, no, they're not going to kill you. After all, why would we _want_ to kill the most powerful Q in existence?" Q asked, putting his arm around his niece.

Danie paused for a moment as they watched the commotion on the bridge, the crew completely oblivious to their presence.

"So you're saying they _wouldn't_ be able to kill me?"

"_You_ said that my dear, not me." Q replied

Danie grinned. "Alright then."

"Heather, you _should_ go back to your quarters." Wes said, half-heartedly.

"I thought we went over this." Heather replied. "I'm overprotective, _and_ this is supposed to be our date. Plus, it's kind of hard for me to go anywhere when you have me pinned against the wall."

Wes blushed. "Point taken."

As he leaned down to kiss his date, there was a jolt and the doors to the turbo lift opened, revealing the bridge – and Dr. Crusher, on her way down to Sickbay.

"Shields down to seventy-five percent!" Came Worf's voice as Wes and Heather inched their way past a murderous-looking Beverly. "The Romulans are closing in!"

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Picard replied, choosing to ignore the odd-appearance of his helm's officer's clothing for the time being.

"Sir, the Romulans are no longer on sensors." Data chimed in.

"Cloaking device?" The captain asked.

"I do not believe so sir. There was no sudden surge of energy detected, typical with the Romulan cloaking devices. They seem to have simply disappeared."

"Run a diagnostic on the sensors. Meanwhile, on-screen. I want to see them if we can."

Suddenly the entire ship was taken-over by music, the likes of which none of them had ever heard. On the screen, there was a dancing teenager.

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Ma-ia-huu_

_Ma-ia-hoo_

_Ma-ia-haha_

"Mr. Worf! What the hell is this!" Riker yelled over the noise.

"I have no explanation sir! I haven't even turned on the view-screen yet!" Worf yelled back.

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Ma-ia-huu_

_Ma-ia-hoo_

_Ma-ia-haha_

_Alo, salut, sunt eu, un haiduc_

_Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea_

_Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso_

_Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic_

_Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic_

"It appears to be some sort of Romanian song, sir" interjected Data

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei_

_Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma iei_

_Chipul tausi dragostea din tei,_

_Mi-amintesc de ochii tai_

"I don't care find a way to turn it off!" Picard shouted over the song which proceeded to get even louder.

"I must agree with the captain, my dear, This is god awful... My dear?" Q said but Danie had already made it to the front where she began to dance along, and was quickly joined by Heather.

_Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum, _

_Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu fericirea_

_Alo, sunt iarasia Picasso_

_Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,_

_Dar sa stii nu- ti cer nimic_

The captain, crew, and even Q himself sat there staring at the two girl dancing at the front of the bridge with no clue what to do.

"What do you think you were doing on the bridge during the code red?" Picard yelled at the two girls "and you Ensign Crusher should know better than to bring a person onto the bridge during a code red! Taking control of the view screen like that, we all could have been killed we were under attack!"

"Mon petit chou, je sais tu es déçu que nous aie faire sa, mais j'avais beaucoup de aider à mon oncle, Tu sais il n'est pas ?"

"Who?" Picard snapped "your family is all dead!"

" Well not all of us" said Q in a rather meek voice from behind the captain. Picard turned around to find Q being held ina headlock by another person with brown hair that had begun to fade to gray by his ears.

" Je m'excuse Capitan Picard, Je suis Très fâche que je trouve il essaye enseigner ma petite fille son ruses, Encore, désole" the man spoke softly

**(A/N this is what the french stuff means :**

**_Mon petit chou, je sais tu es déçu que nous aie faire sa, mais j'avais beaucoup de aider à mon oncle, Tu sais il n'est pas ?-_ My little Cabage, i know that you are disapointed when we did that but i had help from my uncle , you know him right**

**_Je m'excuse Capitan Picard, Je suis Très fâche que je trouve il essaye enseigner ma petite fille son ruses, Encore, désole- _I'm sorry captain picard. I am very angry with my brother when i found he was trying to teach my little girl his tricks, again sorry. **

**And once again sorry to our readers, hope this isn't to bad... plaese review)**


End file.
